Muñeca
by luxy1985
Summary: One-shot. Porque tarde o temprano todo se termina rompiendo...


**Hola, les traigo un one-shot mmm... digamos diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora (¡quiero darle Racumin a mi mendigo hamster por no ayudarme con la inspiración de "Como convencerlo..."!) No sé si me quedó bien o no, espero que me den sus opiniones. Y como siempre, los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es pues mia, obvio, jejeje, un beso de chocolate navideño con marshmellows ISA XD **

**MUÑECA**

El sol… el sol del atardecer siempre ha sido el más hermoso para mí, pintando el cielo de naranja y rojo, para dar paso a la hermosa luna y permitirme observar la belleza de venus brillando en el cielo nocturno.

_**-"Eres como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, tan bella y delicada"**_

Fue lo que me dijo cuándo nos conocimos, si alguien me hubiera dicho que un hombre como él se fijaría en mi…

_**-"Mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana, solo mía para admirar tu belleza"**_

Fue lo que me dijo luego de que me yo dijera "si, acepto", si alguien me hubiera dicho que me sentiría tan feliz por convertirme en su esposa.

_**-"Las muñecas deben existir solo para verse hermosas y hacer lo que se les diga"**_

Fue lo que me dijo luego de gritarme, si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día la voz de la persona amada me haría llorar…

_**-"Las muñecas pueden romperse muy fácilmente si no tienen cuidado"**_

Fue lo que me dijo luego de golpearme por primera vez, si alguien me hubiera dicho que temería al hombre que amaba…

_**-"Las muñecas que desobedecen deben perder lo que más desean"**_

Fue lo que me dijo luego de que abortara a mi bebe por los golpes que me dio, si alguien hubiera dicho que perdería mi más hermoso tesoro a manos de él hombre que juró protegerme…

_**-"Las muñecas deben estar en sus vitrinas para que no se pierdan"**_

Fue lo que me dijo cuándo me encerró por una semana en esa habitación, si alguien hubiera dicho que el corazón de mi esposo era tan negro como el oscuro lugar en que me aprisionó…

_**-"Las muñecas deben compartirse con los demás para que vean que no se es envidioso"**_

Fue lo que me dijo cuándo me obligó a estar con otros hombres, si alguien me hubiera dicho que la persona que amaba me vendería…

_**-"Las muñecas se cansan de ser usadas, Darien"**_

Fue lo que le dije antes de disparar.

_**-No lo hagas Serena, ten compasión… yo te amo.**_

_**-¿Amor? ¿Compasión? Las muñecas no sentimos porque estamos vacías por dentro.**_

El sonido de un disparo resonó por la habitación, si alguien me hubiera dicho que el gran amor que sentía por él se convertiría en un odio que me consumiría…

_**Desde lo alto de este lugar el mundo se ve tan pequeño y el cielo se ve tan grande y hermoso, adornado con millones de estrellas que me llenan de tranquilidad.**_

_**Al caer una muñeca, ¿se puede romper luego de que su alma y su corazón ya no existen?, supongo que lo averiguare muy pronto.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuando se ama a alguien hay quienes no quieren darse cuenta del daño que esa persona les puede hacer o lo justifican y callan los abusos en los que viven hasta que es demasiado tarde y ya es muy difícil dar marcha atrás. El amor que sentían se vuelve en sentimientos oscuros que terminan consumiendo el alma y el corazón de la persona y muchas veces el final es **_**_trágico. Pero no siempre termina así, hay personas que salen de ese infierno para seguir adelante mas fuertes y mas sabias que antes. Nunca dejen que las lastimen y luego permitan que se escondan tras palabras de amor, todas merecemos que nos amen, nos respeten y nos protejan. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo merecen. Y si podemos ayudar a alguien en esta situación debemos hacerlo o al menos intentarlo ya que no siempre la ayuda que se ofrece es aceptada. Las quiero mucho... ISAXD_**

_**.**_

**¿Y entonces?... de seguro algunas dirán ¿y esto de donde salió?... Verán, la vida a mi alrededor no es siempre tan... complicadamente divertida, trabajo en un lugar en el que puedes presenciar grandes milagros y tragedias que parecen irreales. La violencia contra la mujer es cada vez peor, y al estar en un hospital estas son cosas que puedes ver. Esta es mi forma de expresar lo que creo que pasan algunas de estas mujeres, el ver como la persona que supuestamente te ama te lastima hasta quebrarte y dejarte vacía. Así que esto lo he escrito sin querer ofender a nadie, bueno... así que chau y nos leemos mas tardecito si es que puedo terminar "Doce días de Navidad", un besito de chocolate navideño con marshmellows ISA XD**


End file.
